When Shadows Glow Bright
by Kamberlyn
Summary: 19 year old Aori, along with the help from a few good Heartless and friends, will search for her father, Ansem, and clear his name for his people.
1. The Journey Begins

**((Hi! My name is Kamberlyn and this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer (done by BHK cause he won't tell me his name BHK: Meanie.): Okay Every character belongs to their respective owner. ))**

**When Shadows Glow Bright**

**Summary: Now 19, Ansem's daughter, Aori, seeks for her father in hopes of bringing him back home to clear his name.**

**Chapter I: The Journey Begins**

((Aori's P.O.V.))

I was in Disney Castle for keeping. Queen Minnie was nice, but I didn't like being cooped up. A group of people, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy, were to take me to my home in Hallow Bastion. I had other plans. With a few supplies and my mother's dress packed up, I was ready to leave with a lady named Larxene. The group was arriving, so we made haste. As soon as they had gotten into the room I was supposed to be in, we blasted off to Twilight Town.

((Riku's P.O.V.))

We were supposed to grab Ansem's daughter and bring her back to Hollow Bastion, but when we got there she was gone. And so was one of the gummi ships.

"Here we go again."

"Sora! We have to find the Princess!"

"Donald, I'm not doing it! She's Ansem's daughter, all she'd do was be evil!" King Mickey appeared.

"He wasn't evil when I met him a while ago. Right in the middle of his studies."

"Wha-" Sora was confused.

"King Mickey was the king Ansem mentioned in his reports, remember?" Riku was leaning against a wall.

"Oh, right." The group walked to the gummi ship, and went to find the princess.

((Aori's P.O.V.))

"Thanks, Larxene."

"No prob. We'll be there soon." Aori thought of her dad as she looked out the window. _I'll find you soon dad. I promise. And then everyone can see how good you are._ The gummi ship stopped. "We're here! And finally. Stick with me until you know the town a little more. Okay?" I nodded. We walked out of the ship, and into the town. Little did we know there was danger ahead. Because of me a lot of people would be in great trouble. When it comes down to it, though, we came through.

((Riku's P.O.V.))

I sat down, looking out the window. Sora wasn't driving, so there weren't any unexpected stops. I kept thinking, _Why did the girl run away? _It seemed unreasonable. No matter what, I couldn't get it out of my head. I picked one of the reports to read.

SIMPLY ASTONISHING! TODAY I HAD A GUEST FROM ANOTHER WORLD. HE IS A KING, AND HIS VESSEL IS BUILT OF THE MATERIAL THAT COMPOSED THE METEORS. HE CALLED THE PIECES "GUMMI BLOCKS." IT SEEMS THAT MY OPENING THAT DOOR HAS OPENED A PATH TO INTERWORLD TRAVEL.

WE TALKED FOR COUNTLESS HOURS, BUT ONE STORY IN PARTICULAR CAUGHT MY INTEREST: THAT OF A KEY CALLED THE "KEYBLADE." THE KEYBLADE IS SAID TO HOLD PHENOMENAL POWER. ONE LEGEND SAYS ITS WIELDER SAVED THE WORLD, WHILE ANOTHER SAYS THAT HE WROUGHT CHAOS AND RUIN UPON IT.

I MUST KNOW WHAT THIS KEYBLADE IS. A KEY OPENS DOORS. IT MUST BE CONNECTED TO THE DOOR THAT I HAVE OPENED.

JUST AS PEOPLE HAVE HEARTS, SO DO WORLDS. THE SAME CAN BE SAID OF THE STARS IN THE NIGHT SKY. AND DEEP WITHIN EACH WORLD LIES A DOOR TO ITS HEART. THE HEARTLESS DESIRE THOSE HEARTS. BORN OUT OF THE DARKNESS IN PEOPLE'S HEARTS, THEY SEEK TO RETURN TO A GREATER HEART.

It was interesting, to say the least. Mickey had met Ansem then. Perhaps, after we're done, I can ask more about Ansem. Maybe Mickey's right about Ansem not being so evil.

**((Chapter's over! How** **was it? Please review!))**


	2. Everyone needs a little help sometimes

**((Whee! Second chapter! I hope this one is better.**

**Neassa: Thank yew! -gives Neassa Al and Ed plushies-**

**Sora53: Yey! -gives Sora53 a Sora plushie-))**

**Chapter II Everyone needs a little help sometimes**

((Aori's P.O.V.))

We were rushing through a crowd, gathered for who knows what. Unfortunately, my curiosity got the best of me, and Larxene had to follow me into the crowd so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Go away, witch!"

"Burn her at the stake!"

"She will curse us all!" A young blonde girl with blue eyes was tied to a pole. She seemed scared and bruised.

"You all leave her alone!" It grew silent.

"You dare defy the mayor's wishes?" The mayor walked in at that time.

"I did not ask for this innocent girl to be held hostage," The mayor said in a very stately matter. He untied the girl, and she ran over to us.

"Thanks. My name is Namine," the girl said, her voice small and timid. The mayor sent everyone off. Unfortunately, I met up with the boys I had avoided at Disney Castle.

((Riku's P.O.V.))

"Aha! We found-" At that moment the princess slugged Sora in the gut, and he fell to the ground.

"Ow." Sora got up, still in pain, I believe.

"We're here to-" I tried to speak, but she interrupted.

"I know what you're here for. You wanna take me back to Hollow Bastion. But I'm not leaving til I find my dad and PROVE that he's good." I shook my head, and smiled. _Knew it._

"Okay then, we'll help," Sora said.

"Wha-ARE YOU CRAZY SORA?" Donald was mad as usual, and he didn't like getting off schedule.

"No, I seriously doubt he is. And I'll help, too. You don't have to help if you don't want, Donald."

"Ahuyck, I'll help, too. Ansem can't be all bad, can he?" Namine walked up to the girl.

"You helped me, so I'll help you. Count me in." Namine had smile on her face, and had her staff in her hand.

"Oh might as well…" Donald had lost. I guess we'll be finding out the truth.

((Aori's P.O.V.))

I was in shock. No one had ever offered help before, at least to me.

"I hope you don't mind, but…." I showed them Shad the Shadow, Kora the White Mushroom, Mr. Big the Large body, and Riley the Wyvern.

"Heartless!" The spiky haired boy attacked, but they ran behind me.

"Wha-They didn't attack?" The silver haired boy was surprised.

"Of course not. They don't fight that well yet. Well, at least not against the Keyblade master." I smiled. Kora had gained enough courage to go up and introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Kora. Who are you?"

"Sora," said the spiky haired boy.

"Riku," the silver haired boy replied.

"Donald," the duck said grudgingly.

"Goofy," the dog person said goofily.

"Well, let's get going before someone eggs-" Larxene got hit with an egg, and yolk was on her face.

((Riku's P.O.V.))

We walked in the gummi ship. Someone had messed with Larxene's, so everyone went into Donald and Goofy's. I had thought Aori might want to drive, but she sat near a window in the back and looked out at the stars. I sat next to her, thinking something might be wrong.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just I'm worried he might be dead…"

"Ansem? How do you know? Lots of people, well at least most people I know, have come back to life. Besides, even if he were he wouldn't want you to worry about him for the rest of your life. Your dad would want you to live life, okay?"

"Mmmm…okay…" With that, I walked off. Somehow, I didn't want to leave. I shrugged the feeling off and went to the front with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.


	3. A New Friend At Destiny Islands

((Yey for updatenessnessness…ness! So here we are, finally posting chapter 3 of When Shadows Glow Bright.))

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Valerie. Valerie is Neassa's.**

**When Shadows Glow Bright**

**Chapter III: A New Friend At Destiny Islands**

((Kairi's P.O.V.))

Today I met someone new. A girl named Valerie. She seems nice enough, but she's a bit of a pyro, to say the least. Here's how it went.

---Flashback---

"Hey! Get back here with my Zippo!" A girl with forest green eyes and white hair in a ponytail was chasing Tidus, who had stolen her lighter. "Get back here you little-Oof!" The girl had run into Kairi. Kairi got up, and dusted off her skirt.

"Sorry! It's just that-"

"Tidus stole your lighter?"

"I call it my Zippo."

"Lemme take care of this." Kairi blew a whistle she had gotten when she was young. It was loud and shrill.

"Ah! Kairi! What'd ya do that for?"

"Give her back her lighter!"

"Fine!" Tidus stomped over to the girl and handed over her lighter. "My precious…"

"Hi, my name is Kairi. What's yours?" The girl looked at Kairi and smiled.

"My name is Valerie."

"Well, this is Destiny Islands. How did you get here?"

"Well, you see, in _my _world this is a video game and I was playing it and then I turned it off but then it wouldn't stop spinning and it turned into a vortex and I got sucked into the vortex and now I'm here." Valerie was panting. Kairi looked at her long and hard.

"You're crazy." Valerie had an anime sweat drop.

"Yea…let's go with that…"

---End of Flashback---

So now she's staying at the Mayor's with me. Sometimes Valerie sits and watches the flame at the end of her Zippo, or we'd battle with the other kids. One day, while sitting on the docks next to her, I told her about Sora, and how I missed him.

"Well, then go find him!"

"Valerie, it's not that-"

"Come on Kairi! I know there's a door to get to another world in the Secret Place!"

"But-"

"You love him, right? So go! I'll be with you all the way!"

"How will we fight?"

"I'm sure we'll end up in a town with a weapon store. And besides, who says the Heartless can't get burned?"

"Okay then." I stood up, with determination.

"We'll do it, Valerie." Valerie had stood up after me, with a little jump.

"Of course we will! Now all we need are some supplies." Just like before. Don't worry Sora, I'm coming for you. This time, I'll fight.


End file.
